Drunk, with a purpose
by SketchTheDinosaurCat
Summary: When Haku Yowane goes out to drink her sorrows away, she finds herself crying to a singer there. Jealous and saddened, she runs out of the bar.


It was like every other night for Haku Yowane, sitting there at the counter drinking booze. "Why do they think I'm a failure?" Haku said as drunk as a skunk. "Haku..." a waiter with red hair sighed, "No one thinks you're a failure! You come in here every night singing the same song." the waiter's name crossed Haku's mind. "Akaito! You heard those dudes who were in here just a little bit ago! They hated my singing!" Haku yelled. Akaito sighed one last time before leaving the drunk albino to drown in her sorrow.

"Come on Miku!" A girl yelled up the stairs with yellow hair pulled up into a side ponytail. "Alright Neru!" Miku yelled back. "We're gonna be late for our meet up with Len and Rin..." Neru said looking at the time on her yellow phone. "Im ready!" A girl with blue-green hair tied up in two pony tails came down the stairs. "Do I look good?" Miku asked, "You look Terrific..." Neru answer, not looking away from her phone. "Now come on, I hate being late." Neru added closing her phone and walking out the front door with Miku in tow.

"You guys are late!" Yelled a short haired blonde girl. "I know im sorry Rin!" Miku apologized but then realized, "Wait, aren't we on time?" Rin sighed. "I texted you that our club was going to be shorter than usual so we can meet up earlier than what we planed, didn't you get it Neru?" Miku glared at Neru. "Yeah, I got it, but I didn't tell 'miss-everything-must-be-perfect' over here." Neru said hiding a smile, Miku started hitting Neru lightly. "Why you!" Miku said. "Guys, we gotta go before it closes!" The twin for Rin said, Len. They began to walk to their destination.

They reached their destination, The Tako Luka; Bar and Grill. "Hey there Miku and company!" A lady with pink long hair said when they walked in. "Hey Luka!" Miku yelled even though the lady was right there. Luka lead them to their booth. "So what are you guys doing here?" Luka asked, "Oh, its our friendship anniversary!" Rin explained, "4 years!" Miku added. "Congrats!" Luka said clapping her hands, Len poked Miku "You should sing for today!" Miku blushed slightly, "No, Im not good at singing..." Rin and the others begged for Miku to sing. Miku sighed in defeat. "Wheres the stage?"

Miku stood up on the stage which was in between the bar and the grill. Miku picked up the microphone and sang the best she could.

"By the searing summer sun-light  
Drips.  
Onto your cheek  
A dew of morning glory  
With tiny shadow  
Drops and vanishs one after another and  
Softly  
Quietly  
Hydrates this town.

A blank concrete.  
A drooped heavy machinery.  
Little  
By little  
Direction of the wind is  
Changing.  
That place  
Do you remember?

Sitting on an iron frame too hot to touch  
Toasting with sodas and  
Shouting out .  
Standing on our head, we look up.  
Uneasy  
Now  
I don't need  
We don't need  
See..."

Miku sang wonderfully, like a Angel. No. A Goddess. This didn't go unnoticed to anybody in the restaurant, everyone was smiling and cheering, except for one person. The drunk albino named Haku cried when she heard Miku's voice, she wished she could sing like her, every emotion came out when she cried, but more admiration and jealousy than any other emotion. "Akaito, can I take a bottle to-go" It was no use, the red haired bartender's eyes were stuck on the singing girl. "Fine, I'll live without it tonight..." Haku said while getting up and exiting the bar and grill.

Neru has heard Miku's singing voice before so she wasn't as fazed by it as the other people were, Neru looked around the place seeing smiles everywhere, except for one. A girl with long silver hair sat at the bar crying as she watched Miku sing, Neru has never seen anyone cry when Miku sang, only smiles and cheering. Neru watched the girl leave the restaurant. "Uh... Rin move!" Neru yelled. Rin looked at Neru, "What? Why?" Rin looked into Neru's eyes for the sudden urge to leave. "Uhh... I need to use the restroom thats why!" Rin looked at Neru puzzled, and shrugged, "Alright." Rin moved out of the booth and let Neru run off. "Well, she needed to go."

Haku sat down on a bench and wiped her tears away, "I wish I sang as good as her..." Haku said to no one. "Everyone who hears my voice thinks I'm a failure." Haku wiped away more tears, "Hey, you alright?" Haku turned fast to see a girl with yellow hair. "Y-Yeah... I'm... I'm fine!" Haku said smiling her best fake smile. "It doesn't look like it." Neru sat next to Haku and wiped her tears with a cloth. "Why are you crying?" Haku looked at the girl. "I-I can't sing..." Haku explained to Neru. "Oh? Is that why you left Tako Luka's? Because of Miku's singing?" Haku nodded at the question. "Well I can't sing either!" Neru smiled. "Every time I sing its different, its sometimes low pitched or high pitched whenever I sing!" Haku's tears stopped, finally.

"What your name?" Neru asked. "Haku, Haku Yowane." Haku answered. "Really? Sweet! It means 'to say negative things' or 'white feather' right?" Haku nodded, "I like 'White Feather' better than the other meaning." Neru said. "I-I do to..." Haku said quietly, no one has ever complimented on her name before, or really talked to her before and to meet someone who can't sing like her was nice, it meant that she wasn't alone in this music filled world. Haku cried once again, but not of jealousy, they were happy tears, tears she hadn't felt in her life not even as a child. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong!?" Neru exclaimed, Haku shook her head and wiped the tears that were still coming, "No, I-It's just... I've never met someone as kind as you..." Neru blushed, "Kind?" Haku nodded then hugged Neru. "You're very kind..."

Neru didn't know what to say, this silver haired girl named Haku just suddenly hugs her and says she's kind? Well, at least she found someone who wasn't that good at singing like her. Neru looked at her phone to see the time, it was 8:30! She had to meet up with Miku and the rest. "I gotta go!" Neru yelled, she got up and started to run when she remembered she was with someone. "Uh... My friends. They might think I got kidnaped." Neru explained. Haku nodded, then as Neru was about to run again she turn around once more. "My name's Neru, Neru Akita. It means 'to get bored'!" Neru then ran off again, not looking back. Haku memorized the name and waved, "Good-bye, friend!"

"Where have you been?" Rin and Miku asked Neru when she got back to The Tako Luka. "You said you were going to the bathroom!" Rin yelled. Neru said she was sorry until they finally accepted her apology. "So, where WERE you?" Len asked. Neru was silent for a moment to think if she should tell them about Haku or not.

"Oh, you know. Just chasing a white feather!"


End file.
